deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebi vs Stewie
Celebi vs Stewie is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 8! Pokemon vs Family Guy! Small time travellers with weird - no, abstract? Distinctive? Yeah, distinctive head shapes collide. Can Stewie hush the Voice of the Forest? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: One of the most desired powers in all of fantasy: Time Travel. An ability that has grown more and more common among fictional characters, and today two timelines intertwine. Boomstick: Celebi, the Voice of the Forest. ' Wiz: And Stewie Griffin, Family Guy's devious toddler. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Celebi (Ilex Forest) '''Boomstick: National 'Dex 251! Wiz: Celebi, a mythical Pokemon first introduced in the second generation of Pokemon. Thought to be a being from the future, it commonly guards forests and brings good fortunes - creating blossoms just by its presence. Boomstick: It registers as a dual type Pokemon, combining attributes of both Psychic and Grass types, and has natural skill in levitation and telekinesis. But, it turns out that this myth has more than one existence. Wiz: Multiple Celebi have been encountered throughout the regions by many different protagonists. Ash has encountered Celebi on at least three occasions, whereas characters like Ritchie met them in spin off chronicle episodes. Boomstick: Naturally, a legendary Pokemon is desired quite largely by hunters and trainers alike - most notably the Iron Masked Marauder who actually succeeded in obtaining Celebi and turning it to the dark side for a short while. ''' Wiz: Celebi statistically is a well rounded Pokemon, with equal stats across the board, but specialising in Health Points, maxing out at 404. '''Boomstick: 404: Damage not found. Wiz: You stay up all night writing that one? Boomstick: More time than I care to admit, thanks. Wiz: But just because of the impressive HP stat, Celebi can not afford to be careless; its Psychic and Grass partnership leaves a lot to be desired when covering weaknesses. Celebi is weak to Fire, Bug - which has a x4 damage roll, Poison - though it can fight back with Psychic. Boomstick: Ice, Ghost, Dark and Flying all join the fray as well. So yeah, just try to avoid all that, okay Celebi? Is... Celebi a boy or girl? Wiz: Well, it's a genderless Pokemon. Many grew up thinking it was a female Pokemon but there has never been an outright confirmation that Celebi possesses a gender. Boomstick: Huh. Also, does Celebi look like an onion to you, or am I being cruel? (Legendary Hoenn Pokemon) Wiz: Well trust me, even if Celebi does look like an onion it doesn't need its S-oxides to make you cry; plenty of Celebi's moves can pack a serious punch. Being a Psychic type, Celebi can attack with Confusion. This isn't the most powerful Psychic move, but it offers up 50 damage and 100 accuracy. Boomstick: And it has a small chance of confusing a target. Enough to make them hurt themselves as well. ' Wiz: Celebi possesses a Rock type move in its arsenal - Ancient Power. With this attack, Celebi launches a barrage of rocks at the foe, which deals 60 damage as it is, but it also has the potential to raise all stats by up to six stages in a match. Keep in mind though, this boost only has a 10% chance, so it is no guarantee. '''Boomstick: Turns out the myth can be a bastard if it so chooses, using moves like Heal Block to prevent enemies restoring health for 5 turns. The attack doesn't offer much as an attack, but hey - at least your target isn't pulling off a pesky heal turn every second. ' Wiz: With moves like Recover, Celebi can undo damage - healing up to 50% of its starting HP. 'Boomstick: That can be one frustrating move to come up against. ' Wiz: Indeed, though Celebi can't just use Recover over and over again as it does have a PP limit. 'Boomstick: PP? ' Wiz: Yeah, essentially a counter for how many times a move can be used. Recover's is 10 - though in older games it was 20. 'Boomstick: 20!? If you need to use Recover that many times a battle then you aren't skilled enough to win. ' Wiz: Maybe, but Celebi doesn't need to rely on twenty heals a battle - not when it can whip out attacks such as Leaf Storm. Albeit, Celebi only has 90 accuracy with the move, 130 damage makes up for it in spades. '''Boomstick: You're bigging this up, so there's obviously a down side isn't there? Wiz: Well... yeah. Celebi loses a lot of Special Attack through it. Two whole stages are diminished thanks to it, but it is a very effective tool. Not forgetting that Celebi can still increase its Special Attack in the battle and can use other moves around this one. It also has a move with the potential to be its most fatal - Perish Song. This deadly lullaby lulls an opponent closer to demise within a few turns. Typically, it takes a short while for the song's effect to take place. Boomstick: Unless the opponent is deaf or has Soundproof. ' Wiz: Even if it doesn't outright drop the foe, it can certainly fatigue them. Long enough for Celebi to capitalise. '''Boomstick: Celebi happens to be a very free time travelling Pokemon, zipping in and out of the area at will and reappearing whenever it chooses. It also appears to have Deus Ex Machina in the chronicles, being able to protect Joy, Ritchie and Nick from a lightning bolt at its shrine. ' Wiz: So, not only was Celebi able to create a force field over three people in the blink of an eye, it was able to precisely call the defence ahead of natural lightning. That is roughly 200,000 miles per hour. Meaning Celebi was able to react at that speed from some distance away. The shield protected the trio from lightning that had just splintered an entire tree trunk. '''Boomstick: Maybe Celebi was just playing wing man for Nick. He was obviously after Joy wasn't he? Wiz: Regardless of motive, Celebi's defence is no joke. And neither is its unrestrained power. In Celebi: Voice of the Forest, the Iron Masked Marauder caught Celebi in a dark ball and forced the Pokemon to release all its potential on the creatures it was protecting. With this raw power alone, Celebi was able to forge a giant monster created from the forest itself. Boomstick: Holy shit! Eat your heart out, Audrey II. ' Wiz: Celebi can also freely manipulate the plants and can generate energy quite comparable to a Hyper Beam, creating a massive explosion visible from the other end of an incredibly large forest. Using this unleashed power, Celebi was also able to manipulate the giant monster it created to overpower another legendary, Suicune. '''Boomstick: So essentially, Celebi went off the deep end and if you were gonna stand in the way, bad day to be you. Thankfully though, a young Professor Oak and Ash Ketchum were able to talk down Celebi, making it remember what it ''should ''be doing and that was protecting, not destroying the forest. Ah well, easy mistake. ' Wiz: This was extremely taxing on Celebi, and it left the Pokemon physically drained of power. So that's why it is very rare to see Celebi go all out as over exertion can leave it very vulnerable. 'Boomstick: And don't you dare forget the type disadvantages; Celebi was once one shot by a Shuppet with a Shadow Ball. ' Wiz: Though, that was a Super Effective move with STAB. Plus, this was a one off occurrence most likely done for the dramatic effect of it. 'Boomstick: So, it may look like the fairy of the onions, and something straight out of Disney Pixar, but it is still a beast. And when it is fighting for the good of peace, the Voice of the Forest is never louder or prouder. ' Ritchie and Joy rush for the Celebi shrine to save Nick, but Celebi shields them all from a lighting bolt. They all look up at the bright glow of the mythical Pokemon. '' ''Joy: It's Celebi. '' ''Celebi removes the shield, and flies around the humans in a playful manner. Stewie Griffin (Crippletron) Wiz: In a town called Quahog, there is a family quite unlike any other around them: the Griffin Family. You have the butt of every joke in Meg, the political one in Brian, but perhaps the most likeable is Stewie Griffin - the baby of the family. '''Boomstick: Stewie is unlike a regular baby. For one, he can talk. And well, Stewie has, or at least ''had ''an insatiable lust to murder his own mother and take over the world. There is nothing wrong with dreaming big! Wiz: With these lofty ambitions in play, Stewie in the early Family Guy series was constantly working on plots and schemes against his mum. He never succeeded, and then one day, all that went away. Despite him still retaining resentment for her, Stewie seems to have eased off the killing. Boomstick: Well... no. He's still an absolute bastard when he wants to be, tricking other toddlers to their deaths as well as outright killing characters in various cutaways. ''' Wiz: He has gotten to a stage where he has met several other evil doers who have surpassed him in terms of their mean steaks. He met a girl called Panellope, who also had murderous intent against her mother. Only, she actually succeeded. He only severed ties with her when she tried to kill Brian. '''Boomstick: Common belief is Stewie has gone soft. Nowadays he seems more interested in Rupert, or being around Brian. Haven't seen such a loss of focus on big dreams other than Adam Taurus. Wiz: Unlike Adam, Stewie is quite consistent these days. He has a seemingly never ending list of capabilities in terms of both what he can build and how he achieves his goals. When called upon, Stewie has been able to build time machines, digital dream interfaces and even a machine that made him... pregnant... Boomstick: ... with Brian's babies... Wiz: Despite the number of physical and biological limits that shatters... Boomstick: Can we move on from that horrendous image? Stewie has been a significant character for as long as the show has been on the air, and has obviously racked up one hell of an arsenal. Let's look at ''them ''instead... (Chicken Fight - BTTM) Wiz: Stewie has a stash of weapons inside of a compartment in his room. They vary from handguns all the way to assault rifles. He's also a skilled marksman based on a few cutaways, he precisely sniped Joe Swanson's armbands when he was wearing in the pool. Boomstick: He could have gone for a clean headshot as well, but apparently making him drown slowly was more satisfying. Wiz: He then also was able to snipe Diane Simmons before she was able to kill Lois in the premiere of Season 9. Boomstick: That's only if Stewie chooses to take the more classy approach; he is more than capable of pulling out a random laser pistol, which is obviously more deadly. It can punch through walls and obliterate flesh. Wiz: Or he can use the laser rifle instead, which is slightly more powerful, though he uses these weapons inconsistently. Boomstick: He doesn't need them often though; he is more than capable of holding his own in a fistfight; he did defeat Panellope and has layeth the smacketh down upon Brian's candy ass-''' Wiz: Boomstick... 'Boomstick: Sorry, still in a 'Mania spirit. But point is, he can defeat like minded people in brawls, and can overpower the bigger characters such as Brian, Chris and even somehow managed to overpower and capture Nelson, Apu, and other enemies of Bart Simpson in the crossover episode. ' Wiz: Stewie also possesses crossbows, which he is also very accurate with - only missing Lois thanks to inadvertent evasion. If not for conveniently opening the cupboard, she'd be dead. 'Boomstick: He also has a small pad he can time travel and teleport on, but the damned thing is prone to breaking. ' Wiz: Surprisingly, Stewie has shown some relatively strong feats of durability, being able to survive being slammed by a double decker bus, grenades, and has been inside helicopter crashes before. But on the flip side, Stewie has been beaten by a turtle in a fistfight, had an eye launched out its socket by Chris and has been abducted by a dingo. '''Boomstick: That's some wild shit. He also possesses a hovering drill, which he used in an effort to kill Lois. It did backfire, but it was powerful enough to jam into a solid wall in the basement. Wiz: Again, only used once and not fulfilling its purpose, but the potential on a lot of these weapons is powerful. Boomstick: He has a mind control device in the older episodes, successfully controlling Chris and making him a puppet thanks to a device planted on the back of his cap. ' Wiz: While effective when in play, Stewie only accomplished this thanks to Chris being asleep at the time. Therefore, it was easy to get into position to place the device. Should he have tried otherwise, it would not have been as successful. '''Boomstick: And he is really easy to disarm. I mean, the poor kid can be in the height of a villainous monologue, only for his weapons to be confiscated. Man, tough break. He is capable of fighting back, as seen in his tantrums, being able to break Meg's nose with a headbutt. And speaking of abusing Meg, he was able to once punch a hole through her chest and tear out her heart. ' Wiz: That's... brutal. '''Boomstick: He's exactly how I'd want my kid to turn out. Wiz: Oh, absolutely. I mean, your parenting must be on par with Peter's. Boomstick: I feel like I should be offended right now. Wiz: You should be. But Stewie's more powerful weapons have brutal effect. In one example he was able to destroy Copenhagen with a Roaring Twenties themed Tidal Wave. It's never specified how on Earth he managed it, but he did. So, he condemned many to a watery grave, but couldn't kill Lois? Boomstick: He did destroy Copenhagen because he was trying to impress Panellope to be fair. And it's not his only example; he managed to level Quahog when the Christmas carnival was cancelled, even though no one seemed to notice. ' Wiz: And he has been able to defeat mighty structures such as Crippletron thanks to an analytical mind, being able to decipher weaknesses of robots and other designed combatants from a quick glance. '''Boomstick: Should he need to as well, Stewie can use Gymkata - the fusion of gymnastics and karate. ' Wiz: *sigh* Yeah. Stewie was able to destroy several trained ninjas with this art, fending them off to protect a Mongolian heiress. Yes, the ninjas did all rush in a simple approach but Stewie was one, and the ninjas were many. He did also use this art to save Brian, dispatching many guards in seconds thanks to the uneven bars nearby and the conveniently placed pommel horse. 'Boomstick: Anything to help a gymnast out. ' Wiz: So to summarise, Stewie has potential for deadly attacks in the form of weapons and explosions, but has the capability to be overpowered in close range. Though, his intelligence should never be in question thanks to his ability to structure complex devices such as his infamous time machine and mind control device. 'Boomstick: I love this kid; and hey, maybe one day he will be able to take control of the world. Just as he planned. ' ''Stewie splashes water over Nelson, waking him from unconsciousness. '' ''Stewie: Wakey wakey. Good morning. You and I have quite a day ahead of us. '' ''Camera pans to various tools of torture around the garage. '' Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Quahog Playground (Family Guy) The children happily played on in the sand, and on the climbing frame but one toddler had been setting up for an adventure. "Alright, Rupert. We're going to find a legendary Pokemon and take it down. I can then steal their power and I'll finally be able to rid myself of that disgusting woman!" he spat, looking over in Lois' direction. As soon as she looked down at her phone again, Stewie put down a teleporter and stepped on, materialising in a far away forest. Suddenly, a beeping sounded on the tracking device in his hand, and Stewie saw a fairy symbol appearing in a more and more forthcoming fashion. "Celebi..." he grinned, hiding in a tree as the Pokemon flew by. "AHA!" he yelled, leaping at it, but the Pokemon nimbly evaded and turned to face its would be attacker. (Galactic Commander) Stewie drew a laser gun, and Celebi telekinetically drew in a shield of rocks to protect itself. Stewie fired away, but Celebi was not going to back down. With a cry, it swooped forwards, and assaulted the toddler with Ancient Power. FIGHT! Luckily for Stewie, he was able to leap back and avoid much of the impact, returning fire at the legendary. The rocks shattered on the wall behind the toddler, but Stewie was firing off beam after beam. "Blasted thing!" Stewie raged, as Celebi glided behind the cover of the tall trees. In a rage, he scampered up the side of the trunk. But half way up, Celebi was waiting, and fired a telekinetic blast, knocking the toddler down several feet. But Stewie was prepared, he fired a Grappling Hook at the nearest tree, and took to higher ground. The Pokemon flew back around, trying to call on the forest - using the tree as a restraint, pinning Stewie to the branch. "GAH! Unhand me at once you imbeci- GAH!" Stewie's rage turned to panic as the Ancient Power came flying in. The rocks bounced off his head, creating marks and bruises, before he was unceremoniously launched into the water. (Music Stops) Stewie sank beneath the surface as Celebi flew deeper into the forest. He reemerged quietly. "Of course! Celebi must be going to the shrine!" Stewie deduced. He then turned to see a Stantler grazing on the nearby grass. "You! Come!" he beckoned, drawing in the Pokemon before placing his Mind Control device on it. The pair then bounded after Celebi, who turned as Stewie leapt from his ride. (Peter vs Chicken) The toddler tackled Celebi down to the ground, slapping it up with punches and kicks before coiling his hands around the neck of the Pokemon. Celebi struggled against Stewie's grip, trying to shake the toddler free, but Stewie now had a gun pointed at Celebi's head. The Pokemon used Confusion, snatching the gun and sending it deeper into the woods. Celebi then threw Stewie back, who looked at his mind controlled Stantler. "What are you waiting for? Attack!" Stewie ordered, as the Stantler rushed head first at Celebi. The mythical Pokemon teleported beyond them and summoned Ancient Power, bouncing rocks off the scalp of the toddler. Stewie backed off, as the Stantler charged Celebi again, wiping it out and knocking the legend into the plants. Stewie smirked, as he used his Grappling Hook to pull himself beyond Celebi, gripping the Pokemon and slamming its back into the wall. Celebi hit hard, but quickly called on Magical Leaf - harassing Stewie with a horde of leaves. Stewie flinched, and pulled away, but Stewie's mind controlled Stantler came in, but this time Celebi took it out with an Ancient Power. Celebi and Stewie then clashed in the air, and fell down a few feet away from each other. (Vs Mewtwo 0:54) The Pokemon's eye glowed blue, and Stewie immediately flinched, but realised nothing had happened. "AHA! A bluff!" Stewie concluded, as he drew a knife and looked to cut down Celebi - trying to take the wings of the myth away. Celebi struggled violently, whipping up a Leaf Storm which began to sweep away Stewie. The toddler looked to hold on to a tree, but the storm was not letting up. Instead, Stewie found himself flung into the air, and being cut by razor sharp leaves. The storm then spat Stewie out before Celebi, who flung Ancient Power at Stewie again, this time feeling power course through its body, as its stats got an increase. Stewie took cover behind the shrine and planted an explosive behind it, waiting for Celebi to come in for another pass. As the Pokemon flew in, Stewie dived, and detonated the trap. As chunks of the shrine were spat out, Celebi crashed to the ground in a burned and blacked mess. (Music Pause) Celebi crawled in pain, and Stewie stood over it with an assault rifle in hand. "You know, Celebi, this would be the perfect time for me to cut a monologue explaining your doom. But I'm sure that explosion and shattered shrine over there pretty much said everything I could have wanted to." Celebi raised a hand, only being able to rest it on the barrel of the rifle. Stewie then pulled the weapon away and prepared to fire when suddenly, an attack struck him in the back. (Continue Vs Mewtwo) "Blasted thing!" Stewie cried, as Celebi's attack landed. Turned out the 'bluff' had been Future Sight all along. With a quick thought, Celebi used Confusion to blast Stewie spine first into a tree. With the bought time, Celebi used Recover, undoing a huge portion of Stewie's attacks. Stewie looked back up at the revitalised Pokemon. "Oh crap." he groaned, as he threw down his Return Pad, trying to escape back to his own time. No such luck; Celebi seized the remains of the shrine and telekinetically chucked them at the pad, breaking it. Stewie turned around in a blind rage, and whipped out a rocket launcher from out of nowhere. Celebi had to act fast, and summoned a force field around itself, cancelling the rocket out. As soon as it dropped the field, Stewie headbutted the Pokemon out the air. The pair engaged a physical war, and Stewie had control, now applying Gymkata into his approach, using a fallen log. Celebi was stupid the first time, rushing and taking a kick to the back of the head, but the second time was a different strategy. Celebi began to sing, a permanent lullaby called Perish Song, which Stewie began slowing down the second he heard. "What's... That music..." He desperately fished in his pocket, grabbing an iPod, plugging his earphones in and just in the nick of time, turned a song up to full volume! (You Needed Me) "HA! Thank you, Anne Murray!" he yelled triumphantly. Celebi quit the singing and came in towards Stewie, who headbutted the Pokemon. Stewie was well aware that Celebi was probably not singing, but if I had to listen to this music to put it in, you all can give it a listen too. Besides, Celebi was now thinking about cranking up the volume of Perish Song. The louder rendition began to wear Stewie down, but he upped the volume on the iPod even further. He opened fire with a gun, unable to even hear the shots anymore as Celebi weaved away from the gunfire. The Pokemon then began to call on the nearby wildlife as Stewie rushed in, calling on a tree's roots to leg up the toddler. Stewie scraped across the floor, weapon slipping into the brush. He turned quickly as he was pelted by Ancient Power, which Celebi was unrelenting with. The rocks piled up, and piled up until only Stewie's head was above ground. Celebi then slowly removed the earphones, leaving the toddler wide open to the full exposure of Perish Song once the tree behind him had been ordered to restrain him. (Music fades off slowly...) Stewie's eyes were heavy, and he desperately tried to think of ways to drown out the fatal lullaby. But alas, nothing. His mind was blank and everything seemed so... daunting. Stewie's head drooped over. Now Celebi just had to apply the final touch: it summoned a Force Field again, but this time applied it as a battering ram, crushing Stewie against the tree, breaking his back and neck. The toddler landed at the feet of the Pokemon, who let go of its focused energy. The wild Pokemon began to flank Celebi, as the Voice of the Forest sought rest. KO! Conclusion (Celebrate!) Boomstick: Killing toddlers, huh? This is a new low. ''' Wiz: Celebi held most of the aces coming into this match; for one, it had natural manoeuvrability over Stewie as it was able to glide and teleport, offering a much larger scope of the battlefield. These movements meant it was always going to be hard for Stewie to track and pin down the Pokemon. '''Boomstick: Whereas Celebi had little problem hitting Stewie; it had moves such as Magical Leaf that never miss. Stewie had very little places he could run, and his lack of speed put him at a criminal disadvantage. Wiz: When it came to arsenal, Stewie had a lot that could hurt Celebi; guns and explosives would be effective but the issue was if he could hit the mark and if Celebi could undo the damage. Recover was able to restore up to half of Celebi's Max HP, and even if Stewie had happened to use a Flamethrower, there is no saying that Celebi would be in any more trouble because it has been shown to repel powerful energy such as lightning with Force Fields in the past. 'Boomstick: But what about the times where Stewie destroyed large portions of Quahog and Copenhagen? ' Wiz: What about them? The explosion he sent of in Quahog was likely pre planted and one he managed to stealthily deploy. In a one on one scenario, was Celebi going to give Stewie the time to operate? And the Copenhagen situation occurred mostly off screen so no one knows how ''Stewie accomplished it. Therefore, it's a hard feat to credit as he was never shown deploying the plan. '''Boomstick: Then you also have to consider the well rounded style of Celebi; it had balanced stats across the board so it could tough out physical and long range encounters - easy enough to overpower a toddler when said toddler regularly loses out to other members of the family. ' Wiz: Stewie may have had experience as a fighter and probably topped intelligence, but it was his natural physical self and lack of direct counters that left him open. And with attacks like Perish Song in the wings, it was all a matter of time. 'Boomstick: The Pokemon can start the Celebirations early! ' Wiz: The winner is Celebi! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:P4L Season 2